User blog:Spike the Dragon/Creepy Pasta reviews - The Rugrats Theory
Hello, I decided to review creepy pasta stories in blogs, if it is not allowed, I am fine with it, my comments are in bold '''text. '''Here we go... The Rugrats really were a figment of Angelica's Demonic and Unimaginable imagination. Chuckie died in 1986 along with his mother, that's why Chaz is a nervous wreck all the time. How does that cause him to be nervous ? +1 sin Tommy was born in 1988, but he was a stillborn, that's why Stu is constantly in the basement making toys for the son who never had a chance to live. The DeVilles had an abortion in 1990, Angelica couldn't figure whether it would be a boy or a girl thus creating the twins. ... and a 3-year old understands the concepts of an abortion and a miscarriage + 4 sins As for "All Grown Up" the teenage Angelica became addicted to various narcotics which further aggravated her Schizophrenia, bringing her back to her childhood and thus her creations she obsessed over, because of time lapse between the present and the last time she interacted with her creations, she made them older. Can you please tell me why she images people and no one ever thinks she is insane ? +2 sins Angelica was constantly taking hits of acid, so she would never have to live without her creations who were her only company. In a judgmental world, Angelica's mom actually died of a heroine overdose in 1982 just after Angelica was born, and Drew in his depression married a gold digging whore that Angelica idolized because she fooled herself into thinking it was her real mom but always had a concept of her mom, Cynthia, and took a barbie doll and made it after her mom's image, wearing an unwashed orange dress and having jacked up hair, which is why she was so attached to it. Why did he marry a heroine addict ? Why did she name the doll Cynthia ? What does the dolls appearence have to do with Angelica's mother ? +10 sins Later in life she followed in her mom's footsteps with drugs and everything, dying of overdose at age 13 when All Grown Up! was "cancelled". What the buck ? This makes no sense, the last All Grown Up! episode didn't even contain Angelica, and what the frying-pan does it mean it was "cancelled" ? Is she real ? +9 sins The only rugrat not to be fictional however, was unborn Tommy's brother Dil. However, Angelica didn't know the difference between Dil and her creations, although Dil didn't follow her commands. So why did Dil manage to survive ? I'm suprised every character in the show hasn't died in this story. +5 sins After endless crying and a refusal to disappear like the others did when Angelica was angry with them, she hit him. Due to this, he sustained a brain hemorrhage, which resulted in a deformation. So a hit from a 3-year old child caused brain damage. + 3 sins As he grew up, his damage only became more evident and by the time he was 9 in "All Grown Up!" he lived as an outcast, being ridiculed for his weirdness and retardation. The immense guilt over this is what led Angelica to her drug use and is what led Angelica to un-create the Rugrats briefly, until her experience with hallucinogenics. This is ablesit and offensive as fuck, especially to people with mental-illness'. +22 sins On a trip to Paris to find love, Chaz married a woman named Kira (He was actually going to marry a different woman named Coco, but she just wanted him for his money.) who had a daughter named Kimi that was torn from her because she was a cocaine addict (Angelica imagined her from Kira's stories). He lost his mind after the death of his wife and was in denial that she was ever prostitute. Please define what happened to Kimi. +5 sins Upon return to America, Chaz and Kira married and she got her greencard. It was actually a really happy and romantic story. Kira continually struggled with addiction, but was relatively happy with her life and Chaz ...Please tell me why it does from death and loss to romance... ! +4 sins Suzie was actually Angelica's only friend, who entertained the thought of Angelica's creations, for her sake. Angelica spent the last days of her life in the back of the school cafeteria, imagining friends around her and playing with the lives of her creations. And her father nor Suzie thought it was strange that she spent days in a cafateria ? +10 sins My rating:3.1 out of 10, not very well explained and very questionable. Total of sins:70. Category:Blog posts